So Far From Home
by Waynona SunChaser
Summary: When a strange woman suddenly appears in the sewers with no idea where she had been the last several months the brothers find their lives turned upside down.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

She was not sure what had awakened her but she was immediately alert. She was laying in near darkness, the hard surface beneath her digging painfully into her slightly arched back. Her chest was feeling weighed down making it hard to breath.

Moving to sit up her left hand was met with nothing but air. She frantically tried roll onto her hands and knees away from ledge but her body's response was sluggish and awkward, like it was not her own. Finally she was able to get onto her bottom and shuffle herself away from the drop she had woken up next to.

Her head met a hard surface with a resounding thump causing her head to pound. Nausea sent her insides reeling. Gasping for air to try and ease her roiling stomach only gave her a powerful dose of the rancid odor engulfing her. It was unlike anything she had ever encountered in all her 38 years. The smell was indescribable. She tried covering her mouth with her long sleeve ( _Long sleeves?_ A lone little spark whispered in the back of her mind, _I could've sworn I was wearing a sundress._ ) to ward off some of the stench.

The smell was too strong. She lost the battle. She felt her abdomen tighten as she leaned over and let the contents of her stomach fell to the ground. She realized quickly she could not stop vomiting, every whiff of rancid air brought up more bile. Soon, all she could do was dry heave, nothing but stomach acid left.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she began to notice she could not get enough oxygen into her lungs, she started to give in to her fear. She was going to die here, alone, in the dark. She was light headed both from the lack of oxygen and the head injury she sustained just moments before. Thoughts of her family flitted through her mind as she felt the beginnings of darkness encroaching upon her.

A large hand briefly touched her shoulder, jolting her back to reality, when a mask was fitted over her nose and mouth. She inhaled sharply and tried to jerk away but the firm hand cupping the back of her head halted her movement. The suddenly clean air gave her pause and within seconds she was inhaling giant gulps between sobs of relief.

"Easy ma'am, slow, steady breaths," a gentle voice spoke softly in her ear, his large hand moving to rub her back. "In and out," he continued, demonstrating by doing so himself and encouraging her to mimic his breathing pattern. She did, forcing herself to focus her full attention on matching her breathing with his. For a full two minutes she was able to lose herself in the slow inhales and exhales, eyes closed and enjoying the simple pleasure of fresh air, but reality decided to rear its ugly head again. She began to shiver, the thin material of her clothes doing nothing to combat the cold and damp environment she was in. A warm blanket was draped carefully around her shoulders, the hose connected to her mask moved out of the way. Grateful for the warmth she wrapped the blanket tight around herself and tried to pull her knees closer to her body, only to be stopped by her large belly.

That nagging feeling from before of her body not being her own came back full force. Everything wrong with her new reality flooded her mind sending her wounded head spinning; she had fallen asleep on her comfortable hammock, not this grimy ground; the summer evening had been warm and inviting, not frigid and damp like this passage she was in now; the fragrance from her garden had been relaxing, not at all like the horrible stench she had experienced only minutes before; and finally, she was only seven weeks pregnant, not the seven months her body was displaying now!

"You need to calm down," the young man from before more firmly stated, breaking through her rambling thoughts.

"You want me to calm down!" she said in a quiet and panic ridden voice muffled by the oxygen mask, tears once again streaking down her face, "How can I be calm when everything is so messed up?"

"You have to calm down because your baby is in distress," he replied, the large hand still rubbing her back in comforting circles. "I do not believe going into labor right here would be in the best interest of either you or the baby. You calming down would help the situation immensely."

She winced as she felt her belly tighten a bit and rubbed a soothing hand over it. This was the second mild contraction she had felt since she had woken up. Nothing to write home about on a normal day but today was shaping up to be not normal. She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. She felt her stampeding heart begin slow to a more normal pace. Weird things were going on around her but right now she needed to get a handle on where she was and what was going on. Panicking was never helpful in any situation, no matter how rational it may seem.

"Wait," she asked, latching onto the first part of his reply, "how can you tell the baby is in distress?"

"I have been monitoring both of your heartbeats since we found you," he stated, a lightness now there that had not been there before, "Both of your pulses are at a much healthier rate now."

Though still a little cold and very exhausted she was surprised she did feel a lot better. The clean air and calming presence behind her gave her the strength she needed to start figuring out what was going on. With another deep breath she moved to stand up and was very grateful for the helping hand she received. The hose connecting to get mask was gently draped over her blanket covered shoulder, the small machine it was connected to placed by her feet. She leaned against the wall for support once she was standing. She was definitely not used to the added weight of the baby.

"So, you can hear heart beats?" her giggle had a slight edge as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the minimal lighting and she could tell the area she was in was enclosed. She could only see about five feet in the direction she was facing, the only light being right above where she had awakened. "Are you Superman or something?" she asked, finishing her thought.

The snickering of more than one person and the sharp shushing that followed had her pushing herself back against the wall with her arms held protectively around her swollen belly. Her head swiveled around trying to see who else was there. Her frantic searching did not even reveal her rescuer.

"It's alright, ma'am," the young man reassured, speaking from the shadows to her right. "It's just my brothers. They came with me to insure your safety."

"If that's the case, why are you all hiding?" she questioned, not reassured at all.

"Don't you think we would of hurt you by now if that was our intent?" another young man stated in a gruff tone.

"Shut it, Raph, she's already been through enough. Leave her alone," a third young man cut in, his tone firm leadership.

"Don't mind Raphael, over there," a fourth young man said, his tone jovial. "He acts cranky and tough but," he continued in a softer conspiratorial voice, "between you and me, he's a big softy."

A shout of protest before the sound of a scuffle breaking out could be heard off to the left of her. The woman had still not seen any of the young men and was feeling very disconcerted. A shuffling sound to her right had her whipping her head in that direction.

"To answer your question, ma'am, we are staying hidden because we look very different from you," the authoritative young man spoke again.

"I've seen some pretty strange people before," she assured, and when there was no reply she continued, "We live in a world full of people that are born different, you know. Our genes are slowly degenerating with each passing generation.

"I'm Oona, by the way, Oona Weaver. Thank you for finding me," Oona knew she was babbling but could not stop. Ever since she was little whenever she would get nervous or scared the words would just continue until someone intervened. "If you guys would help me get out of here I would be grateful. I need to call my family 'cause judging by how far along I am I've been missing for a while and they're probably completely at their wits end and my husband's probably losing his mind looking after four girls all by himself-"

"Whoa, Dudette, chill out," the upbeat young man broke in, "We're gonna lead you to the surface. I think Donnie is talking to my Angel Cakes right now. Her and Casey are gonna meet us up there.

"My name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey."

Oona had gone still, her mind locked on the names she heard. She was trying to force the equation to come up with a different answer but the numbers were adding up in a way she could hardly believe. She looked to her left and then to her right, hysteria bubbling to the surface.

"Donnie wouldn't happen to be short for Donatello, would it?" Oona asked slowly, hoping she wasn't losing her mind.

"Yes?" came the unsure reply.

"Please tell me one of you isn't named Leonardo," Oona begged, "And if you are let it be because your parents are over zealous Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fans."

For a long minute the only sound Oona heard was the blood pounding in her ears. Then, out of the shadows, stepped an anthropomorphic turtle who stood at least a head and shoulders taller than her petite five foot frame. His blue mask and twin katana the only confirmation she needed to know who this was.

Oona's already pale complexion lost what little color it had as three more figures moved into the dim light. The one who could only be Donatello approached her with caution.

 _I was wrong,_ Oona thought faintly, _panic is perfectly rational in this situation._

Oona looked up at the tall, lanky turtle and stated, "I think I'm going to pass out now."

She was barely aware of the arms catching her as she fainted.

* * *

A/N:This is my first attempt at a story with multiple chapters. I also have not written much of anything in the last 15 years so bear with me as I leap feet first into something crazy. I also have no beta so please forgive any mistakes I miss. Thank you all bunches for taking your time to read my story.

Disclaimer- Don't own it, never have, not making any money off of known characters or settings.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It had become a tradition for the turtle brothers and their two human friends to get together every Sunday evening and either watch movies or play games. Tonight they were planning on watching _Die Hard_ , it being the beginning of December and all. Michelangelo had all the snacks and drinks set out, they were just waiting on their friends.

In the last couple of years all four of the turtles had come to see April and love her as a sister, even Michelangelo. After the Krang incident Casey became a regular fixture in their lives, too, and when Casey asked April to marry him last year nobody had been surprised.

A noise at the entrance had Donatello and his brothers looking up to Casey walked in escorting a glowing April. She had found out she was pregnant three months earlier she couldn't wait to tell the boys and Splinter. They had all taken the news with varying degrees of excitement.

"Angel Cakes!" Michelangelo exclaimed, running up to give April a hug and pushing Casey out of the way. Casey just rolled his eyes and chuckled at Michelangelo's exuberance. Michelangelo then leaned down to her barely showing baby bump, "And how's my favorite little niece doing today?"

"She's becoming more active, and she could be a little boy, you know, Mikey," April laughed, rubbing the top of his head with affection. "We'll find out for sure at our appointment tomorrow."

"Can't wait!" Michelangelo chirped, his baby blue eyes sparkling. "Have you guys thought up any names yet?"

"Not yet, but you know you'll be one of the first to know," she smiled.

Michelangelo grinned before he wandered over to greet Casey with Leonardo and Raphael.

"Are you going to bring more pictures?" Donatello asked, his big green eyes, made larger by his glasses, hopeful.

"Yes, Donnie," April replied with a soft smile. "We're planning on coming down right after the appointment." She walked over to Donatello for a hug before sitting on the couch.

"You know, I almost have that 3D ultrasound ready, if you guys want to take a closer look at your baby," Donatello said happily, settling down next to April. "Maybe in another week or two."

"Thank you, Donnie, I really appreciate that and I'm sure Casey will, too." April curled up against Donatello's side and closed her eyes. He just looked down at her with a warm smile. They had all become used to her using whoever was nearby as a pillow in the last few months. The pregnancy was leaving her with little energy to spare.

After picking up the remote laying on the arm of the couch Donatello looked over to his brothers and Casey. "Hey guys!" he called, getting their attention, "Are we going to begin this movie or stand around talking all night?"

There was a mad dash to the most comfortable seats. After a little rough housing everyone settled around the television. Donatello hit play.

They had made it about fifteen minutes into the movie when an alarm cut through the lair. Donatello was the last to his feet, having to be careful not to hurt April as he stood up, but the first to his bank of computers to silence the alarm. He felt his brothers and Casey crowding behind him as his fingers flew across the keyboards, bringing up the security camera that had been pinged. Donatello rewound the feed to just before the alarm sounded and let it play. He studied the sped up video and the information gathered by his monitoring equipment with mounting trepidation.

"What are we looking at, here, Donnie?" Leonardo asked, noticing the look in his brothers eyes.

"Nothing good, Leo," Donatello replied, his attention focused on what his computers were telling him. He rewound the video feed once more, pausing it at a certain spot. He looked at his brother, pointing towards the screen, "You see the blue flash right here, just before the woman appears?" Leo nodded for him to continue, "It's showing the same readings as the one that teleported The Shredder." To emphasize his point Donatello pulled up the video of The Shredder escaping police custody. Played side by side the similarities were unmistakable.

He brought the first video back up to real time and they all watched in silence as the heavily pregnant woman's eyes flew open. The monitoring and security system Donatello had erected in the sewers around their lair home picked up on the woman's vitals. They witnessed her fear as she realized her world had been turned upside down. When her head met sewer wall, Donatello was on his feet. He quickly tapped his wrist computer into a direct link monitoring the woman's health. He then moved around his lab with the grace of a cat, honed by years of martial arts training and an intimate knowledge of his domain, grabbing any item he thought he might need.

"We need to get to her," Donatello stated as he donned all his equipment, "In her current state she is losing body heat too quickly and her oxygen levels are declining rapidly. The portal set her down very close to the lair, we can get to her within a minute or two."

"Hold up a minute, Don," Raphael demanded, his arms crossed, "If this is what I think it is shouldn't we be, I don't know, runnin' in the _other_ direction maybe?"

"We can't just leave the lady to die, Raph," Michelangelo implored, "I _know_ you ain't heartless, Bro."

"I ain't sayin' we don't help her, Mikey," Raphael snapped at his baby brother, "But fightin' crazy aliens again just ain't on my list of things to do today."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Donatello pointed out, attaching his Bo-staff to his shell, "She appeared so close to the lair running wouldn't do us any good."

"We'll deal with any consequences later," Leonardo asserted, following Donatello's example and donning his twin katana. Michelangelo and Raphael quickly followed suit. "Are we ready to go, Don?"

"Would you grab that blanket over on the couch, Raph?" Donatello received a grunt in response as he shoved a portable oxygen concentrator into Michelangelo's arms. He turned to look at Leonardo, "Yes, I believe I have everything."

"Alright then, the plan is to get her stabilized. Then Casey and April can guide her out of the sewers and escort her to the nearest hospital," Leonardo ordered.

Donatello glanced at his wrist again, checking the woman's vitals once more. "We have to go now, Leo, her baby's pulse is becoming erratic!"

"Casey, you and April stay here, have your phones close by," Leonardo stated as he headed for the exit, "We'll call you guys when we're ready to meet you to head topside."

"Sure thing, Leo," they heard Casey call out to them, "Keep us posted."

"When we get there let Donnie do all the talking," Leonardo instructed, keeping up with Donatello, "She already seems to be freaking out, let's not add to it."

"We know how to be quiet, right Raph?" Michelangelo elbowed said brother, "We're ninjas," he whispered, disappearing before reappearing as Raphael tripped him.

"Stop screwing around, Mikey," Raphael growled, "We're here to make sure nothin' followed her."

"Raph's right, Mikey," Leonardo stated to the shock of his brothers, "So make sure you stay alert."

"Alright guys, she's just up ahead," Donatello informed them and the brothers could hear someone coughing and hacking in the distance.

Donatello grabbed his modified oxygen concentrator from Michelangelo and approached the woman, ignoring his brothers for the time being.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to state, before you read this chapter, there will be _NO_ pairings of Oona with any TMNT characters, that being said, the only love shared between her and other characters will be that of close friends or family. I also want to apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter out, this last week has been a little hectic, and thank you to the reviewers. You and my kids are encouraging me to finish this story.

CHAPTER 2

Raphael could not remember moving, even so he was by her side and catching her before her eyes rolled back in her head. He looked from Donatello to Leonardo, green eyes questioning.

"What are we gonna do, Fearless Leader?" Raphael questioned, gathering the frail woman into his arms being careful not to cause her any more harm.

To say plans had changed would be a drastic understatement. Oona's apparent knowledge of the them put her in more danger than they originally thought.

"Well, we can't take her to the surface," Leonardo stated, "She'll have to come back to the lair with us for now."

"Can we keep her?" Michelangelo asked, jumping around with excitement.

"She ain't a pet, Mikey!" Raphael snapped, "and from the look and sound of it she has a family out there who's missin' her."

"I don't think she's going to find her family here, Raph," Donatello told him sadly. He looped the strap of the modified oxygen concentrator over Raphael's shoulder. "If we're taking Ms. Weaver home with us we should get moving. She's doing fine, now, but is dehydrated."

"Let's head out, then," Leonardo commanded, "She'll have a lot of questions when she wakes up again."

Raphael glanced down at the women he was carrying as he and his brothers ran for the lair. She was tiny, his arms were bigger around than her skinny legs, and, even heavily pregnant, she felt far too light. Under the blanket she was now wrapped in she wore an alien looking hopital gown. It seemed hard to believe but this little woman terrified him. The strong urge to protect her scared him more.

* * *

A pounding headache and the buzzing of multiple machines greeted Oona when she awoke. She stiffened, her subconscious telling her she was in danger. Oona slowly opened her eyes, observing the room she was in. She was laying, on her side, on a cot shoved up against the wall. The monitors she was hooked up to were situated just beyond the head of her bed, and an IV was attached to her arm. The rest of the room was overflowing with half finished projects scattered across many different tables, what appeared to be a science lab on the wall opposite of where she was, and a bank of computers pushed back against the wall opposite from the door. There was more to see but panic was overriding her curiosity as half formed memories flooded her mind.

Before Oona could work herself into a full blown panic attack a warm hand grabbed hers. She looked to the woman sitting in the chair right next to her bed and tried to figure out how she missed her before.

"You're safe now, Ms Weaver," the dark haired woman smiled kindly, "Donnie also says your baby sounds healthy, he'll be able to tell you more when he gets his 3D ultrasound up and running."

Oona blinked at the woman in front of her for a moment before realization washed over her. She glanced down at her bulging belly. "So it wasn't a dream then," she whispered. Oona's heart was still trying to convince her it really was a dream and she would be waking up any time, but deep down she knew the truth. It would be a long time before she saw her family again, if ever, and the weight if it bore down on her shoulders. She curled in on herself and sobbed.

Oona felt her mattress dip as someone sat down beside her. The soothing words and gentle hands caressing her tangled red hair and back helped calm her. A few more moments passed and Oona was able to collect herself enough to sit up.

She accepted the tissue box the young woman handed her, wiping her eyes free of tears and blowing her nose. "I'm sorry," Oona said. She took a shuddering breath and continued, "This is really hard for me."

"It's alright," the dark haired lady assured. "Do you have any idea what happened to you?"

"I don't know where I've been the last several months, if that's what you mean," Oona replied. She measuring her next words carefully, and looked the other young woman in the eye, "But I have a pretty good idea where I am now, and I'm still trying to convince myself I'm wrong."

"That's why the guys decided to bring you here," the young woman nodded.

"I'm April," she introduced herself, offering her hand.

Oona accepted the handshake. "I thought as much. Though, I have to admit, I was expecting a redhead," she said, her smile bittersweet, "Please call me Oona, though, Mrs. Weaver is my Mama-in-Law."

Whatever else Oona was planning on saying was cut off by her growling stomach. She giggled in embarrassment, her cheeks coloring a little, and April chuckled with her.

"I'm going to go find Donnie," April said, standing up, "Is there anything you need before I leave?"

Oona was wore a pensive look before sighing. "Can someone stay with me while you're gone? This room is putting me on edge for some reason and I would rather not be alone."

April nodded as she headed for the door. "Casey should be just outside."

* * *

Leaving the door open behind her April walked into the den. Michelangelo was in front of her in an instant, hopping from foot to foot. She held up a hand when he opened his mouth, to forestall any questions, and peered around him to find Casey and Raphael sitting in the couch. Both men were looking at her.

"Casey, could you sit with her please?" April asked him, "She's not ready to be alone."

"Yeah, Babe, I'll do that," Casey said.

"Don't call me 'Babe'," April crossed her arms, trying to seem mad.

"Whatever you say, Toots," Casey grinned, kissing her as he passed by.

April giggled. "Just get in there, you big dork."

Casey walked through the door to the lab, chuckling.

By this time Raphael had joined Michelangelo in front of April. She was a little amazed Michelangelo refrained from breaking down the lab door.

"I had to practically sit on him for the last hour," Raphael answered her unspoken question, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Michelangelo griped. When his companions regarded him skeptically he glared back. "Well, what do you expect, we never have company."

"So, how's she doin'?" Raphael questioned turning his attention back to April. Michelangelo nodded his head in enthusiasm wanting to hear the answer, too.

"I think Oona's doing pretty well, all things considered, but I can tell she misses her family," April glanced back towards the lab, a sad expression flitting across her face. "She's very hungry, though, so do you guys know where Donnie is?"

"He's still in Dad's room with Leo," Raphael informed her. He grabbed Michelangelo's shell and dragged the protesting turtle to the kitchen. "Me and this knucklehead will find her somethin' light to eat."

"Thanks guys," April called after them. She knocked on the appropriate door and entered when invited. Leonardo and Donatello were sitting in front of their father, none of them appeared happy.

"How is our guest, April?" Splinter inquired.

"She's awake and hungry," April told them, "Mikey and Raph are finding something for her to eat, but I was looking for Donnie to check on her, first."

Donatello looked at his father who nodded. "You may go, but we will finish this conversation later."

"Yes, Sensei," Donatello nodded before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As Donatello followed April to his lab he thought about what his father had said. Splinter was right, this could bode ill for their family. They still couldn't have sent her topside, not without knowing the extent of her knowledge, but bringing her into their home had been a big risk. To determine what the right course of action would be, they needed more information.

"You're a New York City detective?" Oona was asking as Donatello and April walked into the lab. "Gotta say, I didn't see that one coming."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," Casey replied in amusement.

Donatello observed her elevated heart rate on his sensors as Oona started to reply before she caught sight of them. Her bright hazel eyes dimmed and her smile turned sad. "Well, there goes my last shred of hope that I was imagining things earlier."

Donatello carefully approached Oona's bed, not wanting to scare her, and squatted down to her level. He heard April and Casey leave his lab.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Weaver?" He asked gently, forcing himself not to overwhelm her with the many questions running through his mind.

"Other than this room freaking me out," Oona sounded confused by that, "I'm feeling very hungry and in need of a long, hot bath, Mr. Donatello."

"You're scared of this room but I don't frighten you?" Donatello questioned as he made sure her eyes dilated properly then gently probed the back of her head. He was only slightly surprised Oona knew his name.

"You not scaring me I can explain," Oona's replied with a tight smile. "This room, though, is seriously starting to get to me and I don't know why. So, if you would be so kind as to get this IV out of me and help me out of here I would be forever grateful."

Donatello, hearing the panic in her voice, knelt in front of her and rested his hands on both of her shoulders. "Ms. Oona, look at me," he insisted and she did, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "You are safe here, even inside this room."

Oona slowly raised her hand and trapped the side of her head, her scared but trusting eyes never leaving his. "Up here I know that," she moved her hand over her heart, "but right here it's telling me bad things are getting ready to happen and I need to get out now."

"You really have no idea where you've been the last several months?" Donatello pushed a little.

"I don't," Oona whispered, shaking a little. "Can I please get out of here?"

Nodding, Donatello carefully removed the IV from her arm then got to his feet. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as he helped Oona to her feet. She leaned heavily on him as they walked into the den.

"I hate feeling so weak," Donatello heard Oona mumble as he helped her sit at the table.

The aroma of chicken noodle soup wafted into the den causing Oona's stomach rumbled loud enough for Donatello to hear. He tried not to laugh but when her cheeks colored in embarrassment he could not contain it. The snort that followed had him coloring in embarrassment, too.

Oona giggled, feeling a little better now she was out of that room. "My ten year old snorts when she laughs, too. I think it's adorable."

"Ahh Donnie," Michelangelo sang, coming out if the kitchen. He was carrying a glass full of water and streaming bowl, "You're so adorable."

"Just give her the food, Mikey," Donatello grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Did April and Casey head home?"

"Yep!" Michelangelo grinned and set the meal in front of Oona. "How are ya doing, pretty lady? I'm Mikey!"

"I'm Oona, it's good to meet you, Mikey" she smiled, not answering his question. Picking up the spoon Oona began eating and her eyes widened at the taste. She got through about half the bowl before looked at Michelangelo. "This is really good, thank you."

"Don't inflate his head too much," Raphael spoke from the kitchen doorway. He was leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed and Donatello could see his green eyes were just shy of being hostile. He watched as Oona's head shot up and she stiffened. "So, how'd you end up here?" Raphael demanded.

Oona glanced longingly at her soup before setting her spoon down. She looked directly at Raphael before answering. "I don't know. We're in New York City, right?" At his nod she continued, "The last thing I remember, before waking up in what I assume is the sewers, I was resting in my backyard. I'd just come home from a doctor's appointment to confirm my pregnancy and was waiting for my mother-in-law to drop off my girls.

"But home is just on the other side of the Rockies and probably several dimensions over, now," Oona stared down at her soup with unseeing eyes. She lifted her tear filled gaze to Donatello, "Is there a place I can lay down? I'm not feeling so great."

"Yeah, sure, follow me," Donatello glared at Raphael, who averted his gaze. Oona got uneasily to her feet and slowly followed Donatello, trying to work out her new center of balance. When Donatello heard a sharp intake he spun around to find Michelangelo already steadying Oona. Donatello led her to his own room knowing he would more than likely sleep in his lab and Michelangelo guided her to the bed. Once Donatello was certain she was comfortable he left her to rest and went to confront his brother.

"Don't start with me, Don," Raphael said harshly before Donatello could say anything. He gestured toward the room Donatello lead Oona to. "We don't know anything about this woman. We don't know if she's part of somethin' one of our enemies is cookin' up, Don!"

"What would you have us do, Raph!" Donatello retorted, frustrated with the whole situation. "Leave her to die? That doesn't sound like a great option to me. You didn't see the real fear in her eyes before we left the lab."

Raphael punched the wall in frustration, stopping any further conversation. "I'm goin' out."

Donatello sighed, watching his hot-headed brother leave.

"Do you really think she's bad, Donnie?" Michelangelo asked glumly.

"No, Mikey," Donatello assured him, "But we do need to find out what she knows and Raph's approach is not the way to do that."

Michelangelo nodded before grabbing his skateboard. Donatello watched him leave, too, before going to search for his father and eldest brother once again.

He found them where he had left them and knocked gently on his father's door to get their attention. Splinter motioned for him to join them. Donatello moved to kneel in front of his father next to Leonardo.

"What have you learned, my son?" Splinter inquired. Donatello saw Leonardo study him out of the corner of his eye.

"Not much," he admitted with a shake of his head, "Oona has no recollection of the last several months. She stares in shock for a moment every time she realizes how pregnant she is. She was heading into a full blown panic attack before we left my lab and she was confused by her sudden fear.

"When Raphael asked her why she was here she only told us she didn't know, one minute she was home and the next she was in our sewers. She also stated her home was 'on the other side of the Rockies and probably several dimensions over.' Oona has no fear of any of us, even with Raph being so hostile, but the situation as a whole seems to be causing her anxiety."

"And do you believe her?" Splinter probed further.

Donatello paused a moment, analyzing everything he had witnessed so far, wanting to give his father the best answer he could. He nodded once before looking at his father. "Yes, I believe all of her emotional responses have been genuine."

Splinter nodded before regarding his eldest son. "What are your thoughts, Leonardo?"

Donatello watched as Leonardo carefully considered all of the information he had been given before answering. "It worries me she came through a portal used by The Foot and Krang but doesn't remember anything. She could still be a willing or unwilling part of something aimed at our world. I think it would be best to keep our guard up but try to help her in any way we can, for now."

Splinter smiled in approval. "I'm proud of you, my son, you are becoming a great leader."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm still chugging along with this story and enjoying writing it for my kids. They are giving me a lot of encouragement to continue. I don't have tons of time to write so I'm grabbing what time I have to do so. Thank you to everyone who has stopped by to read my work.


End file.
